Etno-simbolizam i klasični modernizam u studĳama nacionalizma
Tema nacionalizma okupira dosta pažnje, pogotovo na Balkanu gde se navodi kao jedan od glavnih uzroka rata u bivšoj Jugoslavĳi. Među različitim pristupima studĳama o nacionalizmu, dva su dominantna – modernziam i etno-simbolizam. Opis i analiza debate između ova dva dominantna pristupa je tema ovog eseja. Stavovi Ernesta Gellnera, predstavnika modernizma, i njegovog učenika Anthony Smitha,zastupnika etno-simbolizma su u fokusu diskusĳe. Esej će pokušati da izloži i kritički uporedi glavne poente neslaganja između dva pristupa, a to su: uzrok stvaranja nacĳa i pojave nacionalizma, način i vreme nastanka istih. Takođe, biće reči o relevantnosti pojma etnička grupa za shvatanje i nastanak pojmova nacĳe i nacionalzma. Danas je uglavnom prihvaćeno stanovište da je etnicitet relevantnan za nacionalizam, posebno nakon nedavnih sukoba na etničkoj osnovi u bivšoj Jugoslavĳi i u SSSR. Savremena diskusĳ a između ova dva pristupa i dva spomenuta autora, kreće se uglavnom oko toga kolika je uloga etničkog porekla u stvaranju nacĳe, nacionalizma kao pokreta, i moderne nacionalne države. Najpre treba dati ključne definicije pojmova koji će biti korišćeni. Značenje termina etnicitet još uvek nije u potpunosti jasno i dovoljno precizno definisano ali bi termin mogao da se definiše kao srodnost po poreklu ili zajednička kultura jedne grupe ljudi. Smith daje primere simboličkih elemenata etničkog porekla kao što su obrasci srodnosti, fizička sličnost, religijska povezanost, povezanost po jeziku, fenotipskim odlikama i sl.Smith, Anthony .D. (1986). The Ethnic Origins of Nations. Oxford: Blackwell Press U svojim studijama, on se pogotovo fokusira na emocionalnu snagu i istorijsko nasleđe etničkih grupa.kao što su istorija i kultura.Smith, Anthony .D. and Hutchinson, J. (1996). Nationalism. Oxford Oxford University Press, p. 16. Važna poenta u Smithovom argumentu je da nacionalizam crpi snagu iz “unutrašnjih izvor Takođe, po Smithu, etnicitet se uglavnom oslanja na mit, vrednosti i sećanja, kao simbole gde su mitovi zapravo priče u koje se generalno veruje i koji povezuju sadašnjost sa prošlošću jedne zajednice. Upravo kroz ovaj simbolizam, mitovi ujedinjuju klase šireći etničku kulturu. Dakle, Smith definiše etničku grupu kao populaciju koja deli mit o zajedničkom poreklu, zajednička sećanja i elemente kulture, kao i vezu sa istorijski važnom teritorijom ili domovinom. On tvrdi da je zajedničko etničko poreklo neophodno za koheziju grupe kao i za svest o pripadnosti toj grupi. Druga ključna poenta u Smithovom argumentu je da je koncept etničkog identiteta ključan za objašnjenje kako i zašto su nastale nacije.Smit kaže da je nacija zajednica zajedničkih mitova i sećanja baš kao etnička grupa. Dakle, on sugeriše da postoji kontinuitet između etničkih grupa i modernih nacija, pri čemu moderne nacije nasleđuju kulturnu osnovu koje dele etničke grupe. Smit definiše naciju kao populaciju koja ima zajedničku domovinu, mitove i sećanja, masovnu kulturu, zajedničku ekonomiju, prava i obaveze. Da bi dokazao svoju tezu, Smith navodi primere Britanije i Francuske kao prvih nacija koje su se formirale i to upravo oko dominantne etničke grupe. Smith kaže da samo u nekoliko slučajeva, kao u slučaju Amerike i Australije, pružaju primere obrnutnog procesa: formiranje države prethodi nastanku nacije koja se kreira bez zajedničke etničke osnove. On tvrdi da je za formiranje nacije i nacionalne države potrebno zajedničko etničko poreklo, najviše zbog toga što je jako teško održavati zajednicu koja nema koherentnu mitologiju, istoriju i kulturu. Nasuprot Smithu, Gellner je definisao nacije kao “grupe koje streme da opstanu kao zajednice”. Nastanak ovih zajednica seGellner, E.(1983). Nations and Nationalism. Oxford: Blackwell Press, p.15. može desiti “voljnom identifikacijom, odanošću i solidarnošću, ali i strahom i prinudom.”Gellner, E.(1983). Nations and Nationalism. Oxford: Blackwell Press, p.15. Gellner tvrdi da nacija zavisi od političke i intelektualne elite koja nameće zajedničku kulturu populaciji na jednoj teritoriji, pogotovo kroz nacionalni edukativni sistem. Na ovaj način, svi članovi nacije imaju minimalnu fleksibilnost pri ispunjavanju različitih uloga neophodnih u jednom društvu. Gellner je tvrdio da je samo nacionalna država idealna politička organizacija koja je osnov kreativne kulturne energije i ekonomskog blagostanja. Nije etnička grupa ona kojoj su narodi lojalni, već je to nacionalna grupa, a nacionalizam je taj koji kreira koncept nacije i stremi ka njenom ostvarenju. Zajedničko prethodno etničko poreklo i osećanje etničke pripadnosti, po Gellneru, nije neophodno za stvaranje nacije i nacionalne države. Da bi se argumenti autora ova dva različita pristupa razumeli, potrebno je obrazložiti odnos između pojmova etničkog porekla, nacije i nacionalizma. Pod nacionalizmom Smith podrazumeva ideološki proces čiji je cilj dostizanje i održavanje autonomije jedinstva i identiteta određene ljudske populacije za koju neki od njenih članova misle da predstavlja naciju.Warwick debate Smith site S druge strane, Gellner je tvrdio da je nacionalizam “novi oblik socijalne organizacije koji je baziran na duboko internalizovanim visokim kulturama koje su zavisne od obrazovanja i zaštićene svaka od strane svoje sopstvene države.Nations and nationalism, Gellner 1983 Gellner i Smith daju dve različite dijagnoze uzroka nacionalizma. Gellner navodi specijalizaciju u okviru društva kao glavni uzrok nacionalizma, dok se Smith fokusira na etničkeuzroke. Gellnerova teorija deli istoriju ljudskog razvitka u tri etapeNations and nationalism, Gellner 1983 preagrarno doba, gde su grupe bile suviše male da bi postojala politčka diferencijacija; agrarano društvo, gde je samo mali deo stanovništva bio specijalizovan u oblasti ekonomije, politike, vojske ili religije; industrijsko društvo, gde je država zaštitnik zajednice i gde postoje distinktivni faktori kao što je univerzalna pismenost. Nacionalizam se nije mogao razviti u preindustrijskim društvima, jer je društvo bilo tako malo da se razlike nisu opažale i nisu bile smatrane idealnim granicama za potencijalne države, i ljudi su bili suviše zauzeti opstankom i osnovnim potrebama da bi mislili na kulturnu i političku homogenost. Dakle, za Gellnera nacije i nacionalizam su moderni fenomeni koji su nastali posle Francuske revolucije kao posledica industrijalizacije i novonastalih okolnosti. Smith je, s druge strane, identifi kovao sledeće ciljeve etničkih nacionalnih pokreta: kreiranje pismene, visoke kulture u zajednicama gde ona nĳ e postojala; kreiranje kulturno homogene “organske nacĳ e”;Smith, A.D. (1991). National Identity. London: Penguin, str. 94. obezbeđivanje domovine i po mogućstvu nezavisne države za zajednicu; pretvaranje do tada pasivnog etničkog identiteta u istorĳ skog aktera. Drugim rečima, prema Smithu nacionalizam je politizacĳ a i teritorĳ alizacĳ a ranĳ eg osećaja etno-centrizma. Dakle, glavna razlika između Gellnera i Smitha je u stavu o uzroku nacionalizma. S jedne strane, Smith podržava etničko poreklo nacionalizma i nacĳ a, tvrdeći da je nacionalizam želja za nezavisnošću jedne etničke zajednice. S druge strane, Gellner tvrdi da je nacionalizam pokušaj da se stvori nova društvena organizacĳ a koja zavisi od visokih kultura. Dakle, Gellner tvrdi da nacionalizam stvara nacĳe, dok Smith tvrdi da nacĳ e imaju etničku osnovu i da su one uzrok i podsticaj za nacionalizam. Gellner je rekao da je osnovni preduslov za objašnjavanje veze između etničkog porekla i nacionalizma u tome što etničke granice ne treba da prelaze političke. Gellner je tvrdio da etničko poreklo ulazi u političku sferu kao “nacionalziam” onda kada ekonomski uslovi zahtevaju kulturnu homogenost. Ukoliko su klasne razlike etnički neobojene, tada se one mogu tolerisati. Međutim, kada se vezuju za kulturnu nejednakost klasne razlike postaju nepodnošljiveNations and natinalsim, Gellner 1983 Nacionalizam koristi postojeće kulture ali ne može biti prouzrokovan njima, jer ih ima previše i one ne mogu biti jača aktivirajuća sila, od moderne, visoke kulture. Pošto mnoge etničke grupe ne uspevaju da postanu nacĳe, nacionalne države nisu neminovna, predodređena svrha etničkih grupa. Nacionalizam i nacĳ a ne mogu nastati bez industrĳ skog društva, te Gellner tvrdi da na njega ne utiču niske etničke kulture. Dakle, etničke grupe ne mogu prouzrokovati nacionalizam, čak i ako imaju zajedničku teritorĳ u i jaku inteligencĳ u koja figurira kao klasa za sebe. S druge strane, Smith tvrdi da kroz otkrivanje svoje etničke prošlosti, ideja nacionalnog identiteta može da navede etničke grupe da tvrde da su nacĳ e. Želja da se zaštiti kulturno nasleđe i tradicĳ a daju osećaj superiornosti jednoj etničkoj grupi. Nepravedna podela ekonomskih povlastica i kulturni pritisak nad jednom kulturnom grupom mogu da vode etničkom nacionalizmu. Etnički identitet, po Smithu, dakle, može prouzrokovati nacionalizam upravo zbog svojesposobnosti da ubedi ljude u mit o etničkom identitetu. Smith dodaje da se etnička kategorĳ a jednostavno pretvorila u etničku zajednicu,inteligencĳ a uvodi ideju o nacionalnom samoopredeljenju sa konačnim ciljem stvaranja sopsvene države za etničku grupu. Smith ukazuje na neke probleme modernističkh teorĳ a. Prvi problem leži u njihovoj generalnosti.Warwick, http://www.lse.ac.uk/collections/gellner/Warwick0.html Gellner Po Smithu, one su veomačesto suviše apstraktne da bi se mogle lako primeniti na specifi čne slučajeve. Čini se da one pokrivaju sve, a kada na njih treba računati radi rasvetljavanja određenih istorĳ skih okolnosti one se često pozivaju na vanredne okolnosti kao što je religĳ ski faktor ili istorĳ a etničkog antagonizma.Gellner 1983, Nations and Nationalsim... Nadalje, Smith tvrdi kako je njihov materĳ alizam često jednostran. Nacionalizam može da se javi u najrazličitĳ im socioekonomskim sredinama, u bogatom Kvebeku ili siromašnoj Eritreji, u preindustrĳ skim ili industrĳ skim uslovima. Nĳ e lako objasniti sadržaj i intenzitet pojedinih nacionalizama kroz mehanizme globalnog kapitalizma.Warwick, http://www.lse.ac.uk/collections/gellner/Warwick0.html Gellner 14 Ali, najvažnĳ a zamerka ovim teorĳ ama proizlazi iz osnovne tvrdnje ovih teorĳ a, a to je da su nacĳ e, kao i nacionalizam, proizvod modernizacĳ e. Ovakvo viđenje previđa kulturna osećanja i etničku vezanost za grupu. Važna prednost etno-simbolizma je to što pomaže u predviđanju koje populacĳ e imaju šanse da razvĳ u nacionalističke pokrete pod određenim uslovima. Moderna Grčka predstavlja dobar primer. Njeno dvojno nasleđe, vizantĳ sko tj. pravoslavno, i nasleđe klasične Grčke oblikovalo je obrasce i sadržaj rivalski nastrojenog nacionalizma. Ovo sugeriše da će nacionalizam biti jača snaga kod Grka nego kod, recimo, susednih Vlaha, koji ovakvo nasleđe nemaju.Campbell and Sherrard 1968, ch. 1 uzeto. Takođe, ovaj pristup ukazuje na odgovor na pitanje zašto narod odgovara na poziv inteligencĳ e na nacionalno buđenje. Sigurno ne samo zbog obećanih materĳ alnih nagrada. Modernističke teorĳ e su prikladne za opisivanje nacionalizama Francuske i Engleske, civilnih nacionalizama reda i kontrole. Modernističke teorĳ e, dakle, ne objašnjavaju direktno uzroke i pojavu etničkog nacionalzma koji razvĳ aju potčinjene etničke manjine čĳ e inteligencĳ e pokušavaju da od svoje etničke grupe stvore nacĳ u. Da bi postigli kulturni revolt, oni svoje etničke grupe moraju da pretvore u političke nacĳ e. Za ovakve procese, modernističke teorĳ e ne daju najbolje objasnjenje. Kao odgovor na Smitovu primedbu o nasleđu modernih Grka, Gellner kaže kako isti nemaju istinsko narodno sećanje na Perikla, ili na bilo koju tekovinu antičke Grčke ili Vizantĳ e. Trajanje kulture je nešto što je važno samo u određenom trenutku, nĳ e od ključne važnosti generalno. Na drugu Smithovu opasku, Gellner odgovara da iako je korisno predvideti koji narod ili oblast ima tendecĳ u da razvĳ e nacionalizam i u kom obliku, to je jako teško, ako ne i nemoguće. Kao dokaz, navodi činjenicu da je agrarni svet bio vrlo bogat kulturama a da se samo 200 ili 300 njih pretvorilo u nacionalne države. Dakle, Gellner ne poriče važnost etničke kulture, ali kaže da konitnuitet iste iz perioda pre-industrĳ alizma u moderni period nĳ e od ključne važnosti. U tom pogledu, Gellner u debati sa Smithom poredi etničku ostavštinu sa pupkom u telu nove nacĳ e i buduće istorĳ e države – to je organ koji je bio važan u jednom trenutku, ali je u modernom aspektu redundantan. Kao primer, on navodi Estonĳ u koja je kreirala nacionalizam ni iz čega, bez kulturnog simbolizma. Bitno je još uporediti stavove dva autora o važnosti edukacionog sistema kao i istorĳ e, mitova kao faktora koji utiču na nastanak nacĳ a i nacionalizma. Gellner je tvrdio da obrazovanje i kultura oblikuju identitet individue. Prema Gellneru, funkcĳ a edukativnog sistema je da obezbedi lojalnost kulturi zajednice i društvu kome individua pripada. Treba sprečiti lojalnost individue podgrupama u okviru zajednice. Gellner kaže da je moderan čovek odan “ne monarhu, zemlji ili veri, već kulturi.”Gellner, E. (1983). Nations and Nationalism. Oxford: lackwell Press... S druge strane, Smith tvrdi da dominantne visoke kulture ne mogu asimilirati etničke grupe kroz edukacĳ u, zato što etničke grupe opstaju samo kroz poštovanje i praktikovanje etnčike kulture kao i odanost istoj. Gellner ne pridaje mnogo značaja istorĳ i etničke grupe i nacĳ e kao i mitovima koji vezuju njihove pripadnike. On tvrdi kako istorĳ a nacĳe postaje bitna onda kada nacĳ a dobĳ e svoju državu. Istorĳa nacĳe pre stvaranja nacionalne države, po Gellneru, i nĳ e toliko bitna. S druge strane, Smith upravo naglašava važnost istorĳ e i mitova kao simbola koji čvršće vezuju jednu etničku grupu i pokreću proces stvaranja nacĳe. Pokušaj da se zaključi koja je teorĳ a generalno ispravnĳ a bi zapravo predstavljao simplifi ciranje ove dve teorĳe a i problematike nacionalizma uopšte. Na osnovu izloženog, može se zaključiti da je jedna od teorĳ a primenjivĳ a na neki slučaj od druge teorĳ e. Ima situacĳ a u kojima je jedna od teorĳ a gotovo neprimenjiva. U slučaju Balkana, na primer, Gellnerova teorĳ a se jako teško primenjuje, jer je njen fokus na važnosti industrĳ alizacĳ e, koja, s druge strane, gotovo da nema nikakav uticaj na nastanak nacionalizma na Balkanu. Proces stvaranja nacĳ a a i nacionalizma na Balkanu se dešavao uglavnom od početka XIX veka, dakle, pre nego što je industrĳ alizacĳ a uopšte zahvatila ove prostore. S druge strane, Smithova teorĳ a je neprimenljiva na pomenuti slučaj Estonĳ e, gde je nacĳ a stvorena bez zajedničkog etničkog porekla. Takođe, slučajevi Amerike i Australĳ e, gde je nacĳ a stvorena na različitim etničkim osnovama, više idu u prilog Gellnerovoj teorĳ i. Treba, takođe, zapaziti da se Gellnerov argument o lojalnosti pripadnika moderne nacĳ e prema kulturi a ne prema religĳ i vrlo teško primenjuje na nacĳ e čĳ i je glavni ujedinjujući faktor upravo religĳ a – kao što je slučaj sa bosanskim muslimanima i Jevrejima. Takođe, u slučaju Srba i Hrvata, može se reći da su glavne osnove za formiranje ove dve nacĳ e upravo pravoslavna i katolička vera. Tako da se može zaključiti da je u ovim slučajevima teorĳ a Smitha primenjivĳa.